Don't Walk Away
by LazyPuppy
Summary: Before the outbreak, before he was a vampire, before anything, he was in love. The outbreak destroyed that love. One-Shot. Review?


**Disclaimer - I only own my OC(s). All other characters are not mine. **

**Don't Walk Away**

* * *

Frankie had never thought that he would have a family of his own, but he did, then the outbreak came and his family left. This...this was what his life was like before the outbreak.

_**Before Outbreak:**_

Frankie had been sitting on the beach, looking out at the sunset. His girlfriend of four years had just broken up with him, and he was heartbroken. His heart ached for her back, he knew he would never find someone else like her, she was one of a kind, but she fell in love with someone else. Someone who wasn't him.

He watched as the sky changed from being blue purple to beautiful pinks, oranges, and other colors. It was beautiful, if only he had someone to hold on and kiss. He missed the feel of her lips against his, her soft skin against his own. It was all only a memory now, it was never going to be real again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around, hoping that it was her. He was disappointed to find out it wasn't her, but it was his best friend, Cali Carson. His shoulders slumped, and he pulled her into a hug. His eyes welled up with tears again, he missed his now ex girlfriend, he had always thought that they'd be together forever.

Cali sighed. "Come on Frankie," she said, trying to get him to go home. Ed was worried sick about him.

Frankie shook his head.

"No, not yet, stay here…with me, please," he silently begged.

Cali was torn to see her best friend, and love of her life, in this kind of state.

"Alright," she nodded after a few moments of silence.

The two sat down on a log, and Cali rubbed his back, knowing that he was hurting. She knew what it was like to have someone you loved with all of your heart and soul just leave like that. It hurt, it was like someone just told you that your family had all just died, or at least something relatively close to that.

"How could she do this to me Cal?" Frankie asked suddenly; momentarily breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Cali was taken aback about the question, she didn't have an answer nor knew how to answer the question.

"I don't know Frankie. I don't know, but I do know that she lost an amazingly awesome guy." Cali knew the answer wouldn't satisfy him, but it was enough...for now.

Frankie turned and looked her in the eye, and when he did, he felt something ignite within him for her. Something that he had never admitted to anyone except his brother. He felt the love he felt for her return, not friendship love, but more than that. He had locked that feeling away deep in the confines of his heart, but now the feeling was free flowing again.

He placed his hand on her cheek, making her confused. He ignored her confusion and pressed his lips onto hers in a sensual, passionate, loving kiss.

Cali didn't react immediately, she thought that this was all a dream, but when she felt him pull her into his lap did she realize that this wasn't a dream, this was reality, and the guy that stole her heart was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a couple minutes the two pulled apart, and Cali laid her forehead on his.

She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not just a rebound girl am I?" She asked.

"No way Cal, you're more to me than that." He stated sincerely.

"Promise?" Cali whispered with a hesitant gleam in her eyes.

"Promise." Frankie declared, kissing her again.

She smiled into the kiss and for the rest of the night the two spent it on the beach, just talking. Their time was ruined when birds starting attacking the beach because baby turtles hatched. Cali and Frankie tried to save the new born baby turtles.

* * *

_**Nine Months Later:**_

Cali threw a lamp at Frankie's head, he narrowly escaped the flying object's path by mere centimeters.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cali yelled, Frankie coward into a corner, damn pregnancy hormones.

"I was out getting the food you wanted baby." He said, holding his hands out in front of him. One reason to show her the bag of food that he had gotten for her, and the other reason was to protect himself from any other flying object that she propelled at him.

Cali's mood drastically changed.

"Aww thank you baby." She said sweetly.

She grabbed the bag of yummy delicious food and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down on the couch and started to munch on the food given to her. Frankie let out a sigh of relief, and cautiously sat down next to her. He did not dare steal a french fry from her. He'd lose his hand if he did.

"So how was your day Cal?" Frankie questioned, flipping on the TV.

"It was okay." She replied. "The baby was kicking up a storm, though."

Cali laid a hand on her stomach lovingly as a blissful smile graced her lips. The baby was going to come pretty soon and they were both excited. Frankie laid his hand on his wife's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I can't wait till he gets here." He said, staring lovingly at his wife's stomach.

Cali grasped his hand.

"I know, I can't wait either," she said, finishing her food. Frankie only stared at her. "What?" she asked confused.

"You ate that so fast," he said, he had gotten her, fries, a burger, an apple pie, and a candy bar.

Cali laughed.

"When pregnant, I have this huge appetite." The young woman stated with amusement lacing her tone, and patted his cheek. He only nodded and chuckled a little. Suddenly Cali grasped his hand, squeezing the life out of it.

"Cal?" He asked, pain searing through his hand, he tried to get out of the death grip she had on his hand.

"Frankie, baby, coming," she said, unbearable pain searing through her body. Frankie's eyes widened and he gently grabbed her and pulled her up. He got her into the car, and he realized that he needed things for her. He tried to remember where she had put that bag of things when she had the baby.

"Closet in our room!" She yelled out. He nodded and ran back into the house and upstairs to grab the bag. He returned to the car after stumbling a few times and possibly breaking some stuff. He got in the car and drove to the hospital, it was then he realized that he never got any shoes.

* * *

_**Hours Later:**_

He was sitting on the hospital bed with Cali and their new baby boy.

"So name?" He asked, staring down lovingly at his son.

"How about Andrew Frankie Dalton?" Cali suggested, gently stroking her son's cheek.

"I like it." Her husband answered, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, and he leaned down to give a kiss. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, and it opened.

"Up for a visitor guys?" Ed asked. Cali and Frankie smiled, and nodded. Ed came in and saw his nephew.

"Can I hold him?" Ed asked, Cali nodded and Frankie handed him over to his brother.

"Looks just like you Frankie." Ed said, holding his godson.

"He has some of his mom in him too." Frankie laughed.

"Barely!" Cali laughed softly.

"Come on Cal, his eyes came from you," he replied, laughing along with her.

"I agree with Frankie, he's got your eyes." Ed said.

Cali's and Chase's eyes were both ivory green and ocean blue.

"I love you Frankie," she said.

"I love you too Cal," he whispered those words back to her before kissing her.

Ed could only smile at the loving couple.

* * *

_**One Year Later, Outbreak time:**_

"Come on Cal, you have to change!" Frankie pleaded with her.

Cali only looked at with torn eyes, she didn't want to change into a vampire, but she also didn't want to lose her husband.

"I'm so sorry Frankie, but I can't," she said, tears falling down her face in small rivers.

Frankie also had tears falling down his face.

"Please Cali," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Cali could see how much love he had for her and everything, but she couldn't change, she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Frankie," she rasped out as she walked over to Chase's crib. He was sound asleep. Frankie came up behind her and turned her around so that they were face to face.

"Cali, please don't walk away from me," he begged while his wife slowly gazed into his eyes. His orbs weren't the same eyes as she had grown used to seeing...that she had loved for so long. They held the same passionate emotions, but there was something different about them, besides the color change of course. His eyes had gone from blue to a golden hazel.

Cali shook her head.

"I wish we could be together, but no, I'm so sorry Frankie, "she cried, kissing him.

She picked Chase up and went to her car. Once she had him strapped into the car seat, she turned around and came face to face with Frankie.

"Don't walk away Cal," he choked out.

Cali grabbed onto the front of his shirt and buried her face into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but I don't want to change."

Cali hated the feeling of her tears slipping down her face. She hated the way her voice was shaking and overridden with emotion.

"I'm sorry Frankie."

Cali knew that saying sorry wouldn't mean anything. It wasn't _enough_; not enough for her, or for Frankie. It meant _nothing _to either of them. This situation was far too heartbreaking for any words to mend.

She kissed him one last time before driving off to a place without any vampires and somewhere that was safe.

Frankie only stood at the front of his house, watching the love of his life drive away with their son. He let out a choked sob and fell to his knees. He hated the outbreak for happening, it destroyed his marriage with Cali. Now he was alone, the only person he had left was his brother. From that day on, he locked away all his emotions. He was going to join the vampire army and try and forget Cali and Chase, but he knew that he could never forget two of the three most important people in his life. He needed her, and now she was gone.

Cali had stopped the car on the side of the road and was crying her eyes out. Had she really just walk away from her husband, the man she swore she would always stand by? Yes, she did. She knew that it was the right choice, being a vampire was not her. But she had to give up the only person she would ever love.

Both their hearts were torn apart.

* * *

Please leave your thoughts in a review :]


End file.
